Praying Mantis
What is true power? Praying Mantis __TOC__ I’ll go with you, my Queen. Praying Mantis is Yinjia96's OC for the Villain OC contest. Please do not edit without permission. Coding by Scarab. WARNING: CONTAINS A LOT SPOILERS FROM TPJ! Ask me in the comments if you want to use Praying Mantis in your fanfics. Talons of or YOU WILL GET DESTROYED BY PRAYING MANTIS! Don't tell me I didn't warn you! Mwahahahahahaha. Theme Song is You Should See me in a Crown. NOTES Thank u everyone for your art! Thanks for the comments! And ty for the critiques, they helped me a lot! Watch me make ‘em bow One by one by one One by one by one. Currently under COMPLETE REVAMP. Appearance I’m sorry, my Queen, I didn’t mean it. Under COMPLETE REVAMP Praying Mantis, at first sight, is a HiveWing-LeafWing hybrid, about the size of Grandeur. I hate everyone. Even the ones I loved, dragonet, so prepare to die. Personality No, don’t argue, Blade, Pollen, and Birdwing. I’ll come back. Under COMPLETE REVAMP She hates HiveWings really much, and became leader of a group trying to kill Wasp. She got in trouble because of her hate at the HiveWings, and Sequoia imprisoned her. She didn’t protest because she was completely loyal to her, and never argues with anyone. She was also very helpful and respectful. After more then fifty years, because of the small space and all the time, she grew more and more angry at Sequoia and her family for imprisoning her, and thinks her family doesn’t care about her anymore, until she became insane. She nearly forgot her family, and wants revenge. She became insane and hungry for power, wanting to kill everyone, even the ones she loved very much before she was insane. Now she thinks of everyone as her slaves, and if someone dare not to listen to her, she will kill them. Praying Mantis walks like she own the land, and thinks she deserves to be the Queen. But she believes that she will have to kill everyone to do that, and her talons and teeth seems to control her, making her kill everyone in sight. Still, after she is insane, she wasn’t exactly always a heartless killer. It depends on how she is feeling that day. If she is happy and felt like it, she will kill. If she is sad, anxious, angry or worried, she will kill too, and that makes her feel better, so she kills even more. If she is feeling OK and normal, you'' might'' live. Only MIGHT, though. And even if she did let you live, she’ll still badly injure you though, or she might wait a while before killing you. If you can see through anyone, you would see the underneath the many layers of anger, grief, sadness, and toughness, that Praying Mantis was actually a calm dragon before she was insane. You might think that she isn't now that she is totally insane, but no. Some of her old calmness is still inside her. That is why sometimes she talks with someone before they die, and her eyes never show her anger when she kill, or when she is angry. That is entirely NOT true. I kill everyone! Her most powerful instinct is her thoughts. Her talons, her body, couldn't do everything for her, but Praying Mantis's thoughts are really complicated. You wouldn't even understand her. I mean, of course not, but she does have a lot of thoughts, probably more than other dragons. Her thoughts battle and argue most of the time, that makes her have a lot of thoughts. She follows her thoughts mostly, not her heart or her mind. Other than her thoughts, she uses her mind, her brain, too. She is rather clever and cunning indeed, but she wastes it on doing bad things, or more like, violent things. After her thoughts gave her instructions, her brain can help her about how to make that true and what she should not do. If you are a NightWing mindreader like Moon, you might be confused by her mind process, because her mind is very complicated, and hard to read. You should see me in a crown... History Well, yes, let me tell you my story... Under COMPLETE REVAMP I was born. A perfect dragonet. My family's new light. They were so happy to have a dragonet. A dragonet they can love, their only dragonet. Pollen, my HiveWing father, was so happy. So was my mother. I didn't know what a real dragon is by then. I grew up, and I met Birdwing. I somehow loved him very much, because of his kindness, his bravery, his strength. How he cared for others and knew what Wasp did to us. I thought he was the right one for me. But now, when I come to think of it, he is just a stupid little SilkWing. Weak and doesn't know how to fight back. I grew up hating HiveWings, knowing what they had done to us, the LeafWings. When I was only 14, I joined a group and tried to kill Queen Wasp. We sneaked into the Hive, thinking it was a brilliant idea. No one knew what we were doing. Not even the Queen. The old Queen, Queen Hollow would have agreed, of course. She hated HiveWings the most. I was very loyal to her, too. Very very. I don't even know why now. We put up a fight. 10 against one. Even though Wasp called her guards. It wasn’t even fair. Not fair at all. I don’t care about fairness though. We fought for just a minute or so, but as you predicted, of course we didn’t win, three of the LeafWings were killed, 3 badly injured. But Wasp still wanted revenge, and after a week, she forced us out of the jungle and killed half of what was left of the LeafWings, making our number so small. I felt like crying at that time, blaming myself. I like killing them now, though. Queen Sequoia was furious when she found out. Of course, I didn’t lie. I told her the truth. The whole story, our plans, our ideas. Everything we had done. I told her I was very very sorry too. I was completely loyal to any Queen at that time. She was a new angry Queen at that time, so she was furious at me, at full rage. Blade, my 'Beloved' mother, tried to protest, but I told her to not to. What the Queen says is the Book of Clearsight. But Blade didn't give up, neither did Pollen, my father. They even said they promised to never leave me. Well, I still have to listen to the Queen. But now I don’t. I know I don’t. I am completely disloyal now. So, as a punishment, Queen Sequoia imprisoned me in a small cave at the eye of the jungle, like Hawthorn, who was way smaller than me. She promised she would come free me after 50 years, but no one came. She must have forgotten about me. I hate her because of that. I was so very loyal at her, I didn’t protest. I have no idea why I didn’t try to escape now. My leafspeak didn’t work there, because once I make the plants grow, it fills up more of the space, and squeeze me. I had to eat plants because of a cage the Queen put around me. I thought I would die there. It was all because of the Queen. And my mother. My father. They didn’t come to save me. I'm furious at myself. Let me tell you why. I had a EGG! A egg with Birdwing! I was happy and proud to be a mother at first, then, I became angry. How can I ever have eggs with a traitor? A traitor who abandoned his own mate? I grew anxious, thinking of what to do. So, I made the plants take the egg away. I assume that it is dead now. It won't do any harm. After more then fifty years, I slowly became hungry. Not hungry for food, but hungry, really really hungry for power. I became just a little bit more hungry, strong and powerful every day for 90 years. I wanted revenge on everyone. And as I live, I started to learn what a real dragon should be like: They should kill everyone who makes them sad. They should kill everyone who makes them angry. They should kill everyone who abandoned them They should kill everyone who annoyed them. They should kill everyone who didn’t help them. They should kill everyone who makes them worried. They should kill everyone who stands in the way. They should kill EVERYONE. I planned my revenge, I sharpened my talons on stone. I thought about how to rule for lots of years, and now I am out of this prison, ready. And yes, I will kill Queen Sequoia, Blade, Pollen, everyone on Pantala. All my friends, ones I love, all the tribe, anyone who stands in the way. Everyone. Even in the distant kingdoms, I will kill. Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, get out of the way right now, before I get at you too. Yes, I know you have lots of dragons, but I have my own army, my own friends. They are all strong and they know you are stupid. But in the end, they are all my victims too. I will kill them like I kill you. I will never regret it. Where was I? Right. I became so strong until one day I was strong enough to break the little prison the Queen has set around me. And here I am, free again. The only difference is, that I know what real dragons are. I wouldn't let anyone who saw me, except for my army live, as I hate everyone as much as I hate the heavens. Even the plants whispers she kills, she kills. ''Even they know how nasty I am, even they are afraid of me. I will soon rule the two continents, everything, every animal, every plant, even a speckle of sand, and I will deal with the othermind too. I already have a plan. Then I will become Queen Praying Mantis. I will need no Queen, no commanders, no guards, because you will all be mine, all mine... ''What do you think of me now? '' ''Oh, and let me show you my army. The Destroyers. They always knew what real dragons are. And we are going to show the world what we are. What the truth is. We are the ones who will rule the dragon world-No, only me. I will kill all of them after I achieve my goal. I can tell you the army positions if you like, too. BREATH OF EVIL Thats the leader. Scary name, huh? -Queen Praying Mantis Of course, I am the leader, and the Queen of this army. They should all call me Queen, and they do. MACHINEELS The Machineels are all my commanders, of course. -Thistle -Slash Two little dragons who doesn’t even know their own strength... Still, I need them to control this continent. So, I'll keep them for now. SUNDEWS My little fighters. -Forestfire -Flowerstem -Acid -Silverfrost Oh, these are lots of lazy Pantalan dragons. Still, I'll have to keep them alive, don't I? RORIDULAS The hunters. -Cold -Brokenspirit They are all controlled in my talons. You wonder what I mean? Brokenspirit is my animus, foolish dragons. I control him, and he doesn't know it. SEEDS Eggs. -StoLen SilkWing. -Unknown tribrid (Owned by GalaxyDragon) (Silk/Sand/Ice) Helpless little things. Useless. SMOKE LEAFS My egg and treasure thiefs. -Racket Oh, the thiefs bring me lots of dragons and treasure. SLEEP LILIES They teach the sprouts what to do. -Smokeleaf -Hotsun Baby-teachers. Babies themself, I think. SPROUTS Ah, dragonets who are 1-2 years old. -Wretched -Clawpelt Useless things. Dragonets. The worst things in the world. WATERWHEELS Guards. -Bracken Too protective. YEWBERRIES They are all my little smart, future commanders. -Snarl Hmm...Snarl is OK, but I still won't let him live. And yes, this is my army. If you still aren’t scared or afraid now, I think you should listen to all the bad things I’ve done. You should know who I killed. So I will tell you. I killed my own mother, and I don’t care about it. I am heartless, I am cold, I am a complete murderer. I kill, I show no mercy, and I think you can see that, can you? My mother was horrorstruck. More than that, she was sad. Sad of what I have become. I don't care though. I told her that this was what I am, before I sank my teeth in, and warm, satisfying blood gushed onto my teeth. I should’ve said that I killed both of my parents. Yes. I rammed my talons into my father’s soft, HiveWing underbelly and let him die his own painful death alone. He was so surprised! He thought that I was my old foolish self. But I am not. I have power. I loved the look of horror on his face when I killed him. You should have seen him, screaming "NO! You aren't my daughter! LET GO!" Stupid dragon. I told him "I will never let go until you die a painful death, which is what you deserve for leaving your own daughter." I killed my mate, too. As you know, Birdwing. I just bit her throat, softly but painfully, and he paid for what he did to me. Leaving me in that dark, fearsome cave? No one would do that except for them. Ones who never love me. Ones who don't loves me. I always trusted them, but they didn't help me. So, I sank my teeth in slowly, calmly, and he died, rasping, under my talons.. Except for them, I had killed more than hundreds of dragons that I’ve seen. I might as well kill you too if you don’t believe it. No, I will need to kill you. Yes...I loooooove killing, bloodshed, murder. Perhaps the best choice is to kill them all... Goodbye friends, family, fouls. Everyone. Why did you act like I was a precious egg waiting to hatch when I was born, but now you all left me to die? Sunlight split the sky. A small dragonet opened her eyes, blinking. I'm still in this thing. ''I thought. ''CRACK. ''I tapped on the 'Thing'. ''CRACK. Crack crack crack CRACK! ''The 'thing' burst open, and a excited squeal made my eyes fly open. "Its hatched!" A light green dragon squealed in excitement, while another smiled at me. "Pollen! What are we going to name her?" Asked the green dragon. "How about Praying Mantis, Blade? Look at her wings." Said Pollen. I looked back at my wings, they where drooping, dragging behind me. I at once held them up angrily, while the dragon named Blade said "Thats a wonderful name!" I held out my talons and reached for Blade. "UNnnnnnnNnNn. EeeeeuuUmMm." I purred, catching her talons. She laughed, but then said "Are you sure its safe, Pollen? You are a HiveWing." ''What do you mean by 'Safe'? ''I thought. But Pollen had already smiled at Blade sadly, and said "I'll leave now, for the love of our dragonet." ''They love me! ''I thought, happiness bursting through my chest. "DoaaaaAaaaLlOn." I said, trying to say his name. "I'll be back soon." He said, smiling at me and climbing through a small hole in the cave we where in. There was a few seconds of silence, then Blade said, whispering to me, "I will never leave you, my dragonet..." ''How can she ever make that promise if she can't do it? This is why I have to kill you. But before I do that, I'll tell you my Legend, the '''Legend of Power.' 'Prologue'-'' Blade jumped up and down with eagerness. "Its hatching! Its hatching! Its hatching, Pollen!" She shrieked as a small tap came from the egg. Then, crack, crack, crack crack. ''The cracking stopped for a moment, but then there was a loud ''CRACK! ''and the egg split in half cleanly, revealing a small LeafWing dragonet with HiveWing wings that dragged behind her. "POLLEN! IT HATCHED!" She shrieked again, and saw Pollen half smile at her. The dragonet's eyes flew open, and she blinked, looking at Blade with big, wide eyes. Blade felt so happy that she could burst. ''I'm a mother! A mother at last! After all these years of hoping to be one! '' Pollen swooped down and crouched to get a better look at the dragonet, while Blade said, "What should we name her?" she felt shocked too, because just a minute ago she was nothing but a female dragon, but now she is a mother! "How about Praying Mantis, Blade? Look at it's wings." Said Pollen, laughing as Praying Mantis held up a talon, looking at the world curiously. "Thats great!" Blade said, dancing around, and stepping on Pollen's tail, ignoring Pollen's clumsy yell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Praying Mantis had held up her wings, seeming to be offended. Then, she reached for Blade, mumbling "UnneonnmmMm, EooAmmMM." Blade and Pollen burst out laughing as she reached for her talons. But then, Blade thought of the HiveWing Queen, and what Queen Hollow would do if she found out. She looked at Pollen, sadness filled her eyes. ''We aren't safe here. We never will be. There always will be danger. ''She thought to herself, then she said quietly, "Are you sure its safe, Pollen? If the Queens find out..." She sighed. Pollen returned her sad gaze. "Then I'll go." He said softly. "Promise me to visit sometimes." Said Blade, quiet enough to only let Pollen hear. ''Of course he will, won't he? "Of course, of course. I will come every day to see you." Said Pollen, reaching for her talons, then stopped and started to climb out of the cave. I'lll miss you. ''Thought Blade. There was a few seconds of silence, then Blade vowed to the stars "I will never leave you, my dragonet." 'Chapter 1-''' Praying Mantis woke up, sunlight was already lighting the cave up. Agony was still sleeping beside her. Lazy and spoilt dragon. ''Thought Praying Mantis, snorting and getting up. She stretched and climbed out of her nest, then a thought struck her. ''Today is Queen Hollow's meeting day! ''Her thoughts yelled, and she scrambled towards the meeting rock. When she reached there, Queen Hollow was already there. She stood beside the rock, waiting patiently for other dragons. ''Lazy dragons like Agony who have to sleep the whole day while we do all the hard work. ''Thought Praying Mantis to herself. After a few minutes, which seemed like endless hours, at last, everyone had arrived. Queen Hollow leapt onto the rock and braced herself to speak. "The HiveWings are starting to cut down trees. The only part of the trees they may not be able to destroy is--" But before she can finish, gigantic bees had suddenly bursted through some bushes and leapt at her. ''Wait-- That isn't bees! ''Thought Praying Mantis, wide-eyed. A HiveWing knocked Queen Hollow down from the rock, and to Praying Mantis's horror, he rammed his tail stinger into his throat, while another swooped down and pinned her down. A few LeafWings had already started to move towards them, growling viciously. Praying Mantis, seeing the other attacking LeafWings, leapt into battle. A HiveWing swatted at her while she used her stinger to freeze him, still, his jaws moved and a few words tumbled out. "Traitor!" He rasped. Praying Mantis braced herself to kill him, but a shriek of terror made her freeze. The HiveWing on Queen Hollow had just ripped out her throat, and blood was still leaping freely from the wounds he gave her. Praying Mantis let go of the HiveWing, shouting "NO!" And racing towards the Queen. ''NOooooooOOo! She can't be dead! After all these years! Her brain shrieked in panic and pain, and she managed to slam her claws into the HiveWing's throat, killing him. But its too late. He already killed my Queen! ''A voice yelled in her mind. Then, a HiveWing yelled "RETREAT! We've done what we meant to do!" And together, he and the other HiveWings raced away. Praying Mantis at once sent her Leafspeak ahead, searching for plants. Then, she found it. A strangler vine. ''Do you want to eat dragons? ''She asked in the plant's own language, sending it visions of the HiveWings racing towards it. ''Oooo yes love dragons. ''Said the vine. ''Then, GROW NOW! ''shrieked Praying Mantis, sending her power through it's leafs. It bursted through the ground, and with shocking speed, she saw it strangling the HiveWings happily. ''But what about Queen Hollow? ''She thought, and she staggered, looking down at her Queen's body. ''Nooo... This cannot be happening... Then she remembered what Queen Hollow once told her. Life is full of death, but happiness will come, too. Chapter 2'''-'' Praying Mantis poked her head in Princess Sequoia's nest. "Are you ready? You are going to be Queen." She said. Sequoia turned to her with round eyes. "I'm just a bit nervous." She admitted quietly. "Don't worry. You'll be great." Said Praying Mantis, encouraging her friend. "Queen Hollow had a first time, too." "I don't think she is that nervous." Sighed Sequoia. Praying Mantis peeked at her eyes and saw it fill with grief for her dead mother. "But I hate the HiveWings. I'll make them pay for what they've done to my mother!" She said, her eyes blazing with rage, fury, and grief at the same time. "Thats the spirit." Said Praying Mantis. "I'll help you make them pay." She growled, her veins suddenly cold with anger. Queen Hollow shouldn't have died! She would have been still alive if it hasn't been for the HiveWings. "Lets go." Said Sequoia. She sounded more confident then she had been before. "All right." Praying Mantis squeezed out of her den, which was decorated by all kinds of plants. She opened her wings and they flew along side, heading for the meeting rock. Queen Hollow would be proud of Queen Sequoia if she was still alive. ''She thought to herself. They landed besides the rock, and Queen Sequoia leapt up, seeing that more than half of the dragons where here already. Praying Mantis thought ''don’t be nervous, you’ll be all right, my friend! '' Then, after a few seconds, Sequoia started to speak. “Queen Hollow’s death has shaken all of us. We will remember her as our best Queen. I have decided that we will avenge her death.” She paused, waiting, then continued, “We will never give in to the new HiveWing Queen, Queen Wasp, understand?” Praying Mantis felt uncertain. ''What if the tribe prefers peace? What will happen then? ''But as she looked into the eyes of the LeafWings, she saw Queen Sequoia, respected and honored by every one of them. ''Good choice of words! ''She thought. ”We will fight them, no matter what, and show no mercy. We do not act like Queen Monarch, slithering down like a helpless caterpillar from her throne.” She said, glaring at each LeafWing in turn. “We will fight, if what Wasp wants is war.” She paused, then said “Understand?” Praying Mantis turned to the LeafWings, but yowls of anguish was already breaking out. “Yesss! We will avenge our Queen’s death, the tree’s death!” Shouted thousands of LeafWings, all as one. ''Together we can fight the HiveWings, even with Queen Wasp’s mind control, we will. And we will win. Thoughts swam in Praying Mantis’s mind, but one was clear and loud, above all the others: Prepare to die, HiveWings! And you should never hurt a tree or a LeafWing again! ''Chapter 3-'' Praying Mantis followed the army of thousands of LeafWings, ready to fight the horrible, terrible, and murdering HiveWings. WAIT TILL I SHRED YOU! ''Praying Mantis screamed in her mind. ''Why didn’t you let us live like normal? You all deserve to die! ''Her thoughts screamed insults at the HiveWings again and again, and all her mind saw was trees dying, burning, being cut down... Full of sorrow. ''You should all die! How dare you hurt our trees and our Queen? Why? Why did you do this? Praying Mantis knew Wasp wasn’t like Cochineal, and was way harder to fight. What a bunch of idiot SilkWings. How can you let yourself get taken over by Wasp? Now you’re prisoners forever. Serves you right! ''Her thoughts started to swirl again, but she ignored them and let the rage on in her head. ''What if Wasp is ready for battle? No she is not. How do you know? She might be. Rrrggghhh I just know! What if the SilkWings helped Wasp? They won’t, you worm! What if...What if...What if... Praying Mantis shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, who was battling each other like crazy. At last, she couldn’t take it anymore, and shrieked at herself STOP IT! Can you stop thinking about this for JUST ONE SECOND? ''She knew that it won’t help, and indeed, she was right. Instead the thoughts now flooded her, making her want to grab her head and pull it off. ''What if there’s a Flamesilk who helps Wasp? What if there’s a lot of flamesilks who helps Wasp? What if Queen Wasp made all the HiveWings have powers? What if a LeafWing betrayed us? What if what if what if what if? Praying Mantis’s thoughts shrieked back at her, but a voice jerked her back to the real world. “We’re here. Get ready to attack, LeafWings!” Said Queen Sequoia, eyes blazing with a battle look. “Are you ready? If you have to, just rip out there throats or maybe even pull their heads of.” She glared at everyone. “I do not want to see any mercy here.” The LeafWings nodded, silently sliding into their battle positions. Praying Mantis nit iced that some of them were throwing nasty dirty looks at her folded HiveWing wings, as though as if they couldn’t wait to rip them of. Well, I’m not your enemy! And it isn’t my fault that I’m half HiveWing! It was Blade who married a HiveWing, stupid. ''She glared back at them, her eyes full of fury that even after 8 years, they couldn’t trust her. ''Why? ''She thought, offended. ''Didn’t I help you? And Raindrop, ''she thought as the small green-blue LeafWing looked at her nervously, ''If it hadn’t been for me, diving into that river when you were not even 1 years old and saving you, you’d be dead! ''She hissed to herself. Suddenly, movement caught her eye. A group of HiveWings had just walked towards her hiding place. Praying Mantis caught some of the other LeafWing’s eyes quickly, seeing that they, too, had seen them. ”What are you waiting for? ATTACK!” Shrieked Queen Sequoia, and at once, all the LeafWings jumped forward, racing into a battle. 'Chapter 4-''' Talons and teeth flashed from the moment the first battle cry was heard. Praying Mantis jabbed a HiveWing with her stinger, sending pain through her underbelly. While she was shrieking and jerking with pain, Praying Mantis flexed her claws and sank them into her throat. Warm blood spilt all over her talons, and at last she let go, the HiveWing was still. Praying Mantis growled. There was no regret in her eyes, but cold fury. She stepped away from her, and knocked down another HiveWing. "Wait!" The HiveWings shrieked, trying to bat her away with her talons, but with one swift, merciless blow, Praying Mantis struck her throat too, eyeing her coldly, with nothing but anger. Praying Mantis looked up, panting, and saw Blade giving the killing blow, and a few other LeafWings standing over already dead HiveWings. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" A sudden roar nearly made her jump. Wha...? ''She thought, then she saw Raindrop chasing a HiveWing, but at Queen Sequoia's words, he turned and instead, the HiveWing pressed Raindrop down. Panic sparked in Praying Mantis's chest. ''No! ''But before she can do anything, the HiveWing delivered the killing blow directly to Raindrop's heart, then turned and fled. ''No! We don't want more death! NO! ''A voice shrieked in her mind, but another voice told her calmly, ''You've avenged Queen Hollow and Raindrop's death, Praying Mantis, there is already 7 HiveWings dead, and 4 badly injured. ''Praying Mantis, ignoring her thoughts again, bent down and stared sadly into Raindrop's clouded, blank eyes. The light, the spirit, the life had left her eyes, and something seemed missing in her heart. ''You will pay for this HiveWings! I will never stop my vengeance! ''She vowed to herself, making a promise she knew she'd keep, one that she isn't ashamed of. 'Chapter 5-''' 6'' years later...'' Praying Mantis walked silently in the forest. She was careful not to step on dead leafs, and of course, she didn't make any sound. Where is Birdwing? He should already be here. ''She thought anxiously. Her thoughts flickered back to how she had met him. It was a bright summer day, and Praying Mantis was sneaking into Wasp Hive, wondering if she could kill any HiveWings. Her thoughts burned and blurred, full of HiveWings and injured, or even worse, killed LeafWings. ''Raindrop. Queen Hollow. Grasshopper. ''They where the LeafWings killed by HiveWings that she had known, and except for them, there was more than hundreds of LeafWings who were killed in the tree wars. ''The Tree Wars. Arrgghh. Why did the HiveWings start this war? ''She thought, anger slowly bubbling in her. Praying Mantis was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that she was already at Wasp Hive. ''Oh-I'm here! ''She thought, shaking herself, and waiting for the chance to sneak in. Finally, when a stupid HiveWing blabbered something loud, all three guards turned, apparently annoyed. Praying Mantis noticed this at once, and like a shadow, she turned and slipped in soundlessly. As soon as Praying Mantis got in the Hive, she spotted a small store in the corner of the Hive. ''I'd better get some robes on, so they won't recognize my green scales. ''She thought quickly, and slipped easily into the closed shop. She found a golden and orange robe inside, at once, she pulled it on herself, hiding her from her green and yellow LeafWing scales. ''HiveWings are too foolish to see my LeafWing horns. ''She thought dismissively, and slipping back out of the shop, making sure no one would notice her, she began to look for a HiveWing who was on their own. As Praying Mantis passed the SilkWing webs, she saw a yellowish SilkWing with orange speckles peering outside. ''I guess this one is a lot more handsome then the other lazy fuzz-brains. ''She thought, but her heart started to beat faster in her chest as she started to pass, and at last she decided to turn back, pretending to be studying the SilkWing webs. "Hello. I saw you coming." a voice nearly made her jump. ''The SilkWing! ''she thought, excited. ''DO NOT BE EXCITED! He is STILL a LAZY SilkWing even thought he is HANDSOME! ''Her thoughts said. "Who are you?" The SilkWing continued, looking curious but nervous too. "I-I'm Praying Mantis." She stammered, feeling stupid. ''Thats probably because its the first time I spoke to a SilkWing in years! ''Her thoughts started to make excuses for her. "Do you live in Wasp Hive?" Said the SilkWing curiously. "You don't know every HiveWings in Wasp Hive, do you?" Snapped Praying Mantis, but she instantly regretted it. Her thoughts started to yell at each other again. ''Don't you snap at him! Be polite! He's just a lazy, fat SilkWing! But he looks good! DON'T YOU SMILE AT HIM YOU IDIOT! "Well, everyone likes to get a good peek at us, so." Answered the SilkWing, seeming offended. "Anyway, I'm Birdwing." Nice nam-'' A voice made her jump, snagging her back up from her pool of thoughts. "Praying Mantis! You came!" "Birdwing!" Praying Mantis laughed with joy. ''At last! He's here! ''Chapter 6-'' Praying Mantis brushed her wings with Birdwing happily, relieved to have someone who understood her beside her at last. "Why are you late?" asked Praying Mantis, worried that something was wrong. "Oh, its just because the mean HiveWings I told you about are picking on me, saying that I'm lazy and everything." He sighed, looking sad and distracted. Praying Mantis reached up to him with her talons, and twined her tail with him. "You still have me." She said quietly. "I know I do." He smiled at her softly. "I always knew I have you, even when you weren't there, you were in my heart." he said, and as Praying Mantis looked into his eyes, her heart swelling with love and emotions, all what she saw was love. Praying Mantis buried her head in Birdwing's shoulders. "Sometimes life is hard for me too." She whispered. Birdwing forced a smile. "Life is always hard for me. I'm a SilkWing, remember?" Praying Mantis half laughed half cried. "Of course I know that, idiot." She choked out, brushing her tail tip on Birdwing's shoulder. Suddenly Birdwing lifted his head, shivering, he trembled, then stammered "I-I really l-like you, Praying Mantis." Praying Mantis was shocked. The last thing she expected to hear is a confession about his feelings towards her. But she swallowed and stammered back "I-I like you too Birdwing." Birdwing's eyes lit up with joy, happiness, love and eagerness, and he brushed his head on Praying Mantis's shoulders. Praying Mantis purred, and lifting her talons, she brushed her head against his, for what seemed like hours, days, years... ''Chapter 7-'' Its time. ''Praying Mantis thought. ''Time to kill Queen Wasp and the HiveWings. Today is the day. ''She silently raced towards a deep part of the forest, her palm skidding over stones and roots, careful to avoid dead leafs, so no LeafWings would be alert that someone was awake and sneaking away somewhere. She skidded to a halt before the giant oak tree, noticing that she was the first one there, and no one else had woken up. She snickered softly, waiting to scare some of the other LeafWings. Praying Mantis flicked her tail impatiently, sitting beside the oak, annoyed that no other dragon can wake up as early as she does. She sat looking at the rising sun. ''Its beautiful... I always get to see it. I wish Birdwing was here. ''She thought to herself quietly, still waiting. ''When will they even WAKE UP? NEVER? Praying Mantis started to think about things. I don't want to kill. ''She sighed. ''But you have to! Revenge Queen Hollow's death! ''Voices echoed through her head softly, but she shook them away. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the woods, filling it with thumping. "Will you all ever be more quiet?" Hissed Praying Mantis under her breath. "The others will hear us!" "Oh, don't you worry." Said Sage, the leader. Praying Mantis rolled her eyes in response. "Lets get ready." Said Sage, flexing her wings and talons. "Warmup. Again." Yarrow rolled his eyes, while following Sage's directions. He snorted as he stretched his wings wide. "Praying Mantis! Do the warmup!" Sage snapped. "I can't stretch, remember?" Praying Mantis said, flapping her HiveWing wings, sounding a bit hostile. Sage looked as if she was about to snap something back, but she bit lips and just glared at Praying Mantis, as though as if she had just met a HiveWing traitor. ''So what if I'm half HiveWing? ''Praying Mantis wanted to yell. Gorse grumbled something about the exercise, but he did it anyways. ''Good for you. ''His eyes seemed to say as he looked at Praying Mantis. ''Well, good for you that you're a LeafWing! See how your life will be like if you're half from a traitor tribe. ''Praying Mantis shot him a stern glare. ''10 mins later... "Enough." Snapped Sage. "I have our hoods here, incase we fail at stealth." I'll never fail. ''thought Praying Mantis, watching as Sage pulled her HiveWing hood over herself. Still she did the same. "Now, to Mantis Hive!" Sage whispered as everyone finished pulling on their hoods. Praying Mantis flapped her wings, gliding along the morning sky. as she felt the cool breeze against her, she began to feel more relaxed. Sage made a signal for them to land, and one by one they swooped down from the sky, creeping up to Mantis Hive. Together they followed behind a couple of HiveWings chatting ''Blah blah blahing ''together, into the Hive. Sage flashed them a look that said: ''See? Told you my plan would work. ''Praying Mantis snorted a little but followed her inside. "Now," Whispered Sage, "Queen Wasp's place is just up, in the top of Mantis Hive." She hissed under her breath. "What are we waiting for?" Sniggered Long-grass, before taking of towards Queen Wasp's personal 'palace'. There stood 2 HiveWing guards with heavy armor out side the door. Luckily their hoods hide their colors and their wing drapes hid their wing shapes. One of the guard's snout twitched. "Why are you here?" He asked roughly, growling. Praying Mantis bit back a snarl, and was just about to snap something when Sage quickly said "The Queen sent for us, sir." The guard's gaze snapped to her suspiciously. "Can you pleeaase let us inside? Just for a moment?" Sage stretched her eyes wide like a new-born dragonet. The guard snarled. "Just for a minute!" Quotes Under '''COMPLETE REVAMP Why did you do this to me? I thought that we were friends... You promised to never hurt me But you did... Why... I thought you were nice This isn't your true self... Why did you ever do this? How can you ever do this to me? -Birdwing ”Well, let me tell you my story.” -To Sundew and Willow. ”I’m so sorry, mother” -To Blade. ”I can’t believe how stupid I was!” -To herself. ”Haha...Too late, revenge is coming.” -To herself. ”This isn’t the end!”-To Pine and Jessamine. ”Do you think you can escape that easily? Well, the answer is no, foolish dragonet.”-To Deep-Sea ”Hahaha...Say goodbye!” -To Leaftalon ”You will not escape.”-To Twig. ”Oooo...Look what I’ve got. A stupid SilkWing!”-To Xerces ”Hmmm...A HiveWing! No, it’s two!” -To Poisontip and Sunfall. ”Goodbye, SilkWing.” -To Birdwing ”I love you, Blade.” -To Blade before insane. "I never promised that I would never hurt you."-To Birdwing. ”Sorry, I don’t understand you.” -To a SilkWing. "Even Darkstalker is afraid of me, stupid." -To a dragonet "Its life or death, and you do not choose, I choose."-To 2 SeaWings. "You don't get to decide, I decide... I decide the future of this continent, I decide what happens to all dragons, I decide everything."-To everyone. "Get a good look at me. Do I look like I will show any mercy. No. So die."-To a dragon that tried to beg her mercy. "Sometimes life is hard for me too."-To Birdwing before insane. You should see me in a crown... Relationships Under COMPLETE REVAMP Say goodbye, sweet dragons, and meet the stars. Meet the sweet heavens, And say'' hello to them for me.'' Pollen-Her father, loves him dearly, and he loves her back, before she went insane, but when she broke free of the prison Queen Sequoia put around her, she killed him painfully like she killed Birdwing, her beloved boyfriend. Pollen was always very protective of her. Huh. Pollen is just a STUPID clumsy HiveWing. Blade-Her mother, loves her even more than her father, but again, when she went insane, she killed her without regret, like a heartless murderer facing a dragon that they never knew, never saw, never loved. Yes, I'm heartless, I always am. This is my true self. What I always where. I never loved her, true. Leaftalon-Killed her in a fight when they tried to stop him. How can you every stop me, little dragonet? Slash-Her army commander. He might explode with anger, but that made Praying Mantis think that he is a bit 'too' crazy, and stupid. Slash. A dragon full of anger. Still, I will kill him in the end too. Birdwing-Her boyfriend, loves him very much, but killed him in a fight later. Love him? I never did. He never knew me, the true me. Thistle-Army commander too, she is clever and smart, though not as much as Praying Mantis, but she made her commander anyway. Thistle...A great ally. But not good enough to have my mercy. Silverfrost- He is a member of her army, he was banished from the HiveWings, and when he saw Praying Mantis, he knew this was where he belonged, and joined the Destroyers, where he lived for now. Silverfrost is a good dragon to have on my side. But in the end, I'll kill him too. Agony-Her adopted brother, she hated him even before she went insane, and yeah, you can even guess it, Praying Mantis killed him, tearing out his throat before he had a chance to say anything. Oh, I don’t regret it. Hate-(Owned by Verypugely) Praying Mantis doesn't think much of her. Lazy RainWing, huh? Fernleaf-Fernleaf was Praying Mantis's daughter, although she didn't even know that her daughter still lives. Mhm... Why should I spare you, tell me. Trivia Under COMPLETE REVAMP I see that everybody has forgotten about me... - Named after the Praying Mantis. - Was top of her class. - After more than 60 years in prison she became insane. -Praying Mantis never knew that the egg she had with Birdwing was actually still alive, and well. -Praying Mantis is a Villain OC contest submission. -She became insane because of all the years in a prison. -Appears in Lost Souls, The Last Hope, and Legend of Power. -Is main protagonist of Legend of Power. -Her theme song is You Should See Me in a Crown. -Is one of Yinjia's 2 Dragonsonas. (The other being Pine) -''SKILLS: 'Stalking ''Praying Mantis is really good at stalking, that if she was just a inch away from you, you might not notice. She is as silent as the breath. ''Killing Praying Mantis is the best at killing, as you must see. Her talons are so fast and sharp you cannot even block them. Her teeth are sharp and pointy, and if you got bitten by them, you have no chance to live. ''Kicking ''Praying Mantis is the best at kicking, that if she aims just ONE kick at your underbelly, you ’ll fall over, yelping. Her kicks are well aimed a hard, as hard as a stone. ''Sliding ''If you ever saw Praying Mantis slide, you’ll say she is like a swan, gliding on the water. But you’ll only see that before you die, because you can’t seem to hurt her. Aim a blow at her? She’ll slide away easily. -''FLAWS: '''Most dragons say she is flawless, and has no weaknesses, but no. She strikes before thinking, that is her only flaw. ''You should see me in a crown... Gallery The sad and terrifying world... I'll show them my anger... And the danger... I will grow... I'll let them feel sorrow... What brings of tomorrow? I wish I knew... I'lll kill them as new, Dragons of this land... I'll shake the sand... I'll make them see who I am... I'll kill them... The world will fall, Under my talons... (Ref in infobox by Kiwi, ty!) 781623B0-5E5D-49C2-8F43-05A66398C0DD.jpeg|By Celestial! E640100F-84EB-4C75-9524-AD884287F5E7.jpeg|By Celestial too! 屏幕快照 2019-08-21 下午2.30.24.png|Aesthic by MKdragonet! Dragon-1s.png|FR ref by me 2CE3ED39-D8C7-4DE9-BB24-1D7DB85D139A.jpeg|Ref with background by Aira! 3E1EDDD8-A93A-4FC7-869A-7236A9A23B5B.png|Ref by Pokeball 屏幕快照 2019-08-30 下午5.00.33.png|By Epi! 屏幕快照 2019-08-31 下午1.40.09.png|As human by Wolves! Ty! 屏幕快照 2019-08-31 下午1.36.10.png|As human by FSH! downloadpraying.jpg|Real Praying Mantis 2019-08-25_18-46-53_320.jpg|By Darkmoon 2c440cbd60a4f4b.png|By Verglass! TYSM 屏幕快照 2019-10-06 上午10.39.18.png|By Lexie! TY! Screen Shot 2019-10-17 at 10.50.41 AM.png|Ref by Bluefire! 屏幕快照 2019-10-28 下午8.37.54.png|Sigil by Limey! 屏幕快照 2019-10-28 下午8.40.36.png|By Telephone! PrayingMantisJada.png|By Moonwatcher! thumbnail_Praying_Mantis_By_RWD.png|RWD! Tysm! More coming soon! Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:HiveWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Mature Content